


love and some consequences

by Anonymous



Category: The Nightingale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Barangkali, pikir Gaëtan, ini adalah konsekuensinya.





	love and some consequences

**Author's Note:**

> The Nightingale © Kristin Hannah.  
> No material profit is taken.

_from Gaëtan's perspective._

* * *

 

Wanita itu berdiri di depannya; penuh luka, kepala botak, tubuh terlalu kurus. Gaëtan yakin dia akan bisa menghitung jumlah rusuknya satu per satu, menyusurinya dengan ujung jemarinya. Sekurus itu Isabelle kini. Tetapi semua hal itu tidak lagi penting baginya karena akhirnya akhirnya—setelah sekian lama, Gaëtan bisa melihat sosoknya lagi.

Dengan langkah tersaruk-saruk, Gaëtan melangkah masuk melewati ambang pintu. Begitu panjang waktu telah terentang baginya, dan kini penantian tanpa ujungnya selama ini terbayarkan sudah. Dia rengkuh tubuh kurus itu ke dalam dekapan. Tidak akan pernah dia lepaskan lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Gaëtan melonggarkan pelukannya untuk memandangi wajah itu lagi. Matanya memanas, pandangannya mengabur, tetapi cintanya membara dengan cara yang masih sama; entah bagaimana mereka masih jatuh cinta sekali lagi untuk yang kesekian kali—hanya Gaëtan dan Isabelle, sesederhana itu.

"Kau masih secantik yang kuingat," ujarnya dengan kekaguman dalam nada suaranya—Isabelle tertawa dengan cara yang tidak pernah gagal mencuri detak jantungnya. "Jangan menangis," katanya kemudian ketika air mata bening Isabelle mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Isabelle.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Gaëtan, tak kuasa menahan suaranya untuk tidak pecah, "sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kukira aku bisa melindungimu dengan tidak mengatakannya. Kalau saja aku tahu…"

_Kalau saja, kalau saja_ , betapa hidup hanya menyisakan penyesalan dan pengandaian untuk mereka.

Ada sesuatu yang berkelebat di sepasang mata Isabelle yang membuat Gaëtan nyaris tersandung dalam langkahnya.  _Tidak_ , pikirnya,  _tidak seperti ini_. Tetapi Gaëtan tahu dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Gaëtan berpikir, Isabelle dalam rengkuhannya sekali lagi:  _terlalu kurus dan rapuh_ , tetapi di waktu yang sama, begitu kuat dan begitu hidup. Gaëtan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dengan mencintai Isabelle, tetapi tidak sedikit pun dia menyesalinya. Tidak sedikit pun dia menginginkan cara yang lain.

Dia juga berpikir:  _aku tidak ingin melepaskannya_ , tetapi dia harus. Isabelle begitu siap untuk pergi. Selalu begitu. Menerjang dunia tanpa banyak berpikir dua kali; meninggalkan Gaëtan untuk menatap punggung kecilnya. Bagaimana mungkin wanita yang terlalu rapuh di dalam pelukannya itu telah mengalahkan puncak Pyrenees seorang diri? Tetapi Isabelle yang dikenalnya adalah yang pertama yang akan menantang logika dan melawan dunia demi apa yang dipercayainya. Bahkan meski Gaëtan menyatakannya dulu, jauh sebelum penyesalan-penyesalan itu, cinta Gaëtan tidak akan cukup untuk menahan Isabelle di sisinya.

"Mungkin kita bisa mendapat kesempatan di lain waktu."

_Barangkali_ , pikir Gaëtan,  _ini adalah konsekuensinya_ ; menginginkan seseorang yang mampu mencinta dengan begitu terangnya.

* * *

 

_Tahun-tahun sudah berlalu_ , pikir Gaëtan dari tempatnya berdiri memandang ke arah podium, ke arah Vianne yang berdiri di sana. Air mata merebak dari kedua mata Vianne selagi dia menceritakan kisah Isabelle. Terkadang memori terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tetapi terkadang, seperti hari ini, memori adalah karib baiknya.

"Halo, Vianne," sapanya.

Vianne berbalik ketika mendengar suaranya, dan ada kilas pengenalan pada mata wanita itu.

"Vianne, aku ingin memperkenalkan putriku kepadamu," ujarnya seraya meraih wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Namaku Isabelle," putrinya berkata kepada Vianne.

Keduanya sama-sama tahu besarnya makna nama itu. Gaëtan tidak meragukannya. Sama seperti dirinya, Vianne masih mencintai adiknya dengan cara yang sama.

Dikecupnya masing-masing pipi Vianne, berbisik, "Aku mencintainya seumur hidupku."

Suatu saat nanti, akan tiba giliran Gaëtan untuk bertemu dengan Isabelle-nya sekali lagi. Hingga saat itu, Gaëtan akan terus mencintainya. [ ]


End file.
